Royal Rumble 1999: Improved
by GrantFan90
Summary: A better version of the worst Royal Rumble ever at least in my opinion .
1. Rumble Intro

I and many other wrestling fans agree that the worst Royal Rumble was that in 1999, which suffered from bad booking. Almost all of the popular and upper-card wrestlers were saved for the last third, resulting in barely any major starts for the first half of the match. There was also too much nonsense going on with an abduction, Austin being put in an ambulance only to return later, Vince McMahon winning, etc. I've decided to write a better version of 1999 Royal Rumble match with the following guidelines

Changes

Better Distribution of upper-midcarders and main-eventers

Vince McMahon doesn't win

No goofy run-ins or incidents

Better final four

Rules

Use the same line-up (admittedly not putting the Undertaker in)

Austin and McMahon must start the match

Chyna must be the final entrant

90 second intervals

Provide Statistics at end

Background

Steve Austin and Vince McMahon are forced to enter at #1 and #2 respectively. McMahon has posted a hundred thousand dollar bounty on Austin. Whoever eliminates him will collect it.

Chyna has won a Corporate Rumble, earning the coveted #30 spot.

Ongoing feuds are Dan Severn vs. Steve Blackman, DX vs. the Corporation, and Goldust vs. Al Snow (Goldust has stolen Al Snow's Head).

Another storyline is Kane's rebellious behavior towards the Corporation.

Earlier Matches at the Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View

Big Bossman defeated Road Dogg.

X-Pac defeated Gangrel to retain the European Title.

Ken Shamrock defeated Billy Gunn to retain the Intercontinental Title, in the process injuring Gunn's foot by refusing to stop the ankle lock.

The Rock defeated Mankind in an I Quit match to retain the World Title.

Next: The Rumble starts!


	2. Royal Rumble Match part 1

The Royal Rumble Match, Part One

Entry #1: Steve Austin

The crowd goes wild as Austin makes his way to the ring and poses for on the turnbuckles for them.

Entry #2: Vince McMahon

The cheers turn to boos as the surprisingly ripped chairman of the board slowly makes his way in. Austin kicks him in the gut and the bell rings. The rattlesnake stomps a hole into the boss and whips him off the ropes, catching him with a Lou Thesz Press. Austin picks up the already dazed McMahon and runs him towards the ropes, halting at the last second. He lifts his middle finger at the tortured boss and then slams him onto his back. He bounces off the ropes and connects with his version of the elbow drop. Austin continues to torment McMahon to the audience's glee. The clock sounds.

Entry #3: The Blue Meanie

The member of the Job Squad rushes into the ring and drop kick Austin. He does some taunting before delivering kicks to the rattlesnake. After a short-arm clothesline he does his little dance before grabbing Austin and dragging him towards the ropes. The rattlesnake breaks free of the fool and gives him the stunner to thunderous applause. He shakes his head and says something before disposing of the third entrant.

The Blue Meanie is eliminated.

Vince McMahon crawls for the bottom rope, but Austin pulls him back by his legs and continues to beat him up. He goes out of the ring to fetch a chair and smacks the chairman in the head. A referee gets rid of the chair as the clock sounds.

Entry #4: D'Lo Brown

Austin turns to meet the up-and-comer. He and Brown exchange punches for a bit before the latter suddenly executes a drop kick. Austin falls back and D'Lo grabs him, lifting him up for a suplex. Austin wiggles his way out of his grip and goes for a hard right, which Brown dodges. D'Lo turns to Austin with an enziguri and goes for an elimination. After a struggle Austin breaks free with some back elbows. He dodges an attack by his opponent and then another, catching D'Lo with a Lou Thesz Press. He tosses him over the top rope, but he hangs on, his feet almost touching the ground. Brown gets back in and stops Austin before he can resume his punishment of McMahon.

Entry #5: Owen Hart

The audience chants "nugget" as the Black Hart and speeds into the ring and pounds on Austin and D'Lo Brown. He zeroes in on Austin and gives him a gut wrench suplex. He drives him into a corner and knees him in the back before going for an elimination. D'Lo Brown clotheslines him from behind and sends him onto the apron, wanting the reward money for himself. Austin fights off Brown and gets back, knocking Brown onto his back. McMahon finally recovers from his chair shot, only to be hit with a stone cold stunner. Austin also attempts the move on Hart, who shoves him off before it can be completed and lunges forward with a drop kick. Hart and Brown team up on Austin and try to eliminate him. The clock sounds.

Entry #6: Gillberg

Gillberg goes through a ridiculously dramatic entrance to pre-recorded "Gillberg" chants. As he takes his time getting into the ring Austin escapes elimination and bashes Hart and Brown's heads together. He tries to eliminate Owen Hart, but McMahon crawls over and low blows him. The pained Austin is driven into the mat by Owen Hart, who in turn is shoulder blocked by D'Lo. Gillberg gets into the ring and poses by the ropes, roaring at the audience before McMahon dumps him.

Gillberg is eliminated.

Vince McMahon celebrates like he just eliminated the won the match. Austin clotheslines him to the floor.

Vince McMahon is eliminated.

Steve Austin taunts the chairman and flips him off. An angry McMahon refuses to go back to the locker room and goes to the commentator's table to join Lawler and Cole. Back in the ring Owen Hart is trying to lever D'Lo Brown out of a corner and onto the floor. Austin grabs Hart and gets him partly over the top rope. Brown is released and kicks Austin in the gut. Hart eye rakes the rattlesnake and holds him from behind. Austin slips out of his grip as D'Lo performs a drop kick, letting the Black Hart take the hit.

Entry #7: Dan Severn

The UFC veteran comes in his gray shirt. He gets everybody with a belly-to-belly suplex and then applies his breast choker to Austin. The rattlesnake screams in pain, but refuses to tap out even though it wouldn't result in defeat. Owen Hart rests in a corner and smiles at his predicament, but Brown breaks the hold and stomps away at Severn. Owen Hart grabs Austin and shouts some insults at him before tossing him over the top rope. Steve Austin hangs on and rests at the apron while Severn throws Brown into Hart. Severn grabs Brown's arm and stretches it, shoving it down against his knee. Brown falls to the mat and clutches his arm in pain. Hart drives Severn into a corner and hits him with shoulder thrusts before he is grabbed by the arms and hit with some kind of piledriver. The timer goes down to zero.

Entry #8: Steve Blackman

Blackman goes straight for his current rival, hitting Severn left and right with various kicks. He grabs him and tosses him with a belly-to-belly suplex. He goes for the reward money, lunging at Steve Austin with a kick. Austin catches his leg and spins him around, connecting his own kick to the gut. Blackman shoves him off before he can connect with a stunner and moves forward, only for Austin to deck him with a clothesline. Owen Hart rushes Austin and is hit with a stunner. Another stunner connects with D'Lo Brown, and yet another with Dan Severn. The audience is growing increasingly louder with each stunner. Austin goes for four in a row with Blackman, but the martial artist catches his leg and counters with a thrust kick. Instead of dumping one of Austin's stunner victims, he tries to dispose of the rattlesnake himself. The clock sounds.

Entry #9: Golga

The masked member of the Oddities half-dances his way into the ring and pounds his hands into Blackman's back. Austin and charges the latest entrant, only to be caught and power slammed. The other participants recover, only to be knocked down by Golga, who finishes with a running Seaton splash to Owen Hart. Golga tries to eliminate Hart. Blackman and Severn go at it by themselves. D'Lo Brown beats up Austin and ascends to the nearest turnbuckle. He comes off with a Lo-Down. Austin rolls out of the way, but Brown manages to land on his hands and feet and rams the rattlesnake. He leaves Austin to go after Golga, with him and Hart failing to get the big man over the top rope.

Entry #10: X-Pac

The first member of DX to enter, X-Pac comes in hot with quick punches and spinning heel kicks to everybody. He hits D'Lo Brown with the X-Factor and goes for Austin. Austin kicks him and bounces off the ropes with a running elbow. X-Pac snaps in a heel kick, downing the rattlesnake. He hits Dan Severn with a flying lariat and then comes off the turnbuckle with a leg drop, only to be caught in mid-air by Owen Hart and tosses into a ring post. Golga punches Austin towards the ropes and goes for a body splash. The rattlesnake ducks, pulling the top rope down with him. Golga careens to the floor.

Golga is eliminated.

The six in-ring participants continue to batter each other.

Entry #11: No-shows

A backstage camera shows Headbanger Mosh, slated to be in the Rumble, being slammed into some equipment by Mabel. Mabel heads out the entrance and takes his time getting to the ring. Before he enters X-Pac and D'Lo Brown get into a fight over who gets to eliminate Austin, trading punches and kicks. Brown decks X-Pac with a side kick. On the other side of the ring Blackman and Severn tussle by the ropes, with Severn getting the upper hand with a choke hold. Hart tries to lever Severn, who is ignoring him, over the top rope. Mabel enters the ring and helps Hart get them over. Blackman falls to the floor.

Steve Blackman is eliminated

A few hits take care of Severn.

Dan Severn is eliminated.

Mabel grabs X-Pac and drives him into the mat with a double-handed chokeslam. Austin rushes him, only to get hit caught and hit with a side slam. The clock sounds as Mabel chokes D'Lo Brown.

Entry #12: Jeff Jarrett

Jeff Jarrett walks quickly to the ring, with his girlfriend Debra attracting a lot of male cheers. He slides in and attacks Steve Austin. Owen Hart and X-Pac try to eliminate Mabel, but he is too heavy and resistant. Jarrett whips Austin against the ropes and prepares for a back body drop, only for his opponent to stop himself and send an elbow down on his head. Austin whips Jarrett into a corner and thrashes him with mudhole stomping. Mabel sends double clotheslines Hart and X-Pac before grabbing D'Lo Brown and taking him down with a scoop slam onto Hart. He runs off the ropes and lands on the two with a body splash. X-Pac starts hitting him with spinning heel kicks, dodging his attacks. Jeff Jarrett survives an elimination attempt by Austin. The Rumble clock ticks down to zero as Owen Hart recovers and comes to Jarrett's aid.

Entry #13: The Godfather

The Godfather spends over half a minute dancing his way into the ring with his hoes as the in-ring participants batter each other. Jarrett and Hart dominate Austin. Upon finally entering, the Godfather clotheslines Brown and X-Pac and sees Mabel resting in a corner. He hits him with the ho train and whips D'Lo into a corner, doing the ho train to him as well. Austin starts to fight off Hart and Jarrett with some fists when Debra gets onto the apron. Austin stunners her off, but the distraction enables his two opponents to grab him and nearly eliminate him. Jarrett is especially vicious with his strikes after seeing Debra hurt. Mabel starts to dominate the Godfather.

Entry #14: Gangrel

As the vampire runs in and gets X-Pac with an Impaler DDT in retaliation for his earlier defeat, Mabel eliminates the Godfather.

The Godfather is eliminated.

Everybody except a downed X-Pac gang up on Mabel and try to get rid of him. The large man successfully resists until X-Pac recovers from the DDT assists.

Mabel is eliminated.

D'Lo Brown celebrates the team elimination with his patented head shake, leaving him open to be eliminated by Owen Hart.

D'Lo Brown is eliminated.

X-Pac, still a little woozy from the DDT, rests in a corner as Austin takes it to Jarrett and Gangrel. Owen Hart drop kicks the rattlesnake and he and Jarrett stomp him up. Gangrel goes for X-Pac, hitting him a few times before lifting him over one shoulder. He goes for the ropes, but X-Pac worms his way out of his grip and lands behind the vampire. Gangrel turns and is greeted by a spinning heel kick.

Gangrel is eliminated.

X-Pac attacks Jeff Jarrett and Owen Hart while Austin clutches his body in pain. X-Pac drives the two heels towards the ropes and charges them, a foolish move which sees him catapulted over the top rope.

X-Pac is eliminated.

Jarrett and Owen Hart attack Steve Austin again while Debra screams at them to make the prized elimination. They press the rattlesnake against the ropes and hit him before he breaks free and rushes to the center of the ring. The tag team charges him. He dodges Owen while decking Jarrett. He turns around and stunners the Black Hart before eliminating him.

Owen Hart is eliminated.

As the Rumble clock appears, Austin hits Jarrett with a stunner and throws him over the top rope.

Jeff Jarrett is eliminated.

Next: Austin has cleared the ring, but with barely any time left to rest. Can he outlast the next sixteen entrants?


	3. Royal Rumble Match part 2

The Royal Rumble Match, Part Two

Entry #15: Ken Shamrock

Austin goes through the ropes and throws coffee in McMahon's face. Shamrock rushes to his boss' aid, but Austin punches him and throws him into the ring. He climbs on the turnbuckle as Shamrock stands up. The rattlesnake jumps on him and then drags him into a corner, stomping away at him. He tosses Shamrock over the top rope, but he hangs on. Austin charges him and gets a roundhouse kick to the head for his efforts. He climbs back in and hits his opponent with a fisherman suplex. He then applies the ankle lock to McMahon's delight. Austin yells in pain and struggles to get to the ropes. He does and starts pulling himself up, his leg still shooting in pain. Shamrock takes advantage of the situation and catapults his opponent over the top rope. Austin hangs on and withstands a foot choke as the clock sounds.

Entry #16: Kurrgan

The other participant from the Oddities rushes in and grabs Shamrock, attempting to eliminate him. Shamrock hooks his leg around the middle rope, trying to fight off his larger assailant. Steve Austin rests on the apron. Shamrock rakes Kurrgan's eyes, forcing the Oddity to turn around in pain. Shamrock regains his footing and delivers kicks to Kurrgan's body, forcing him onto his knees. He gears up for a hard-hitting roundhouse, but Austin jumps him from behind, knocking him off his feet. Austin elbow drops Shamrock three times and whips him against the ropes, catching him with a back body slam. Kurrgan stands up and applies a claw to Shamrock's face, lifting him up. He releases the hold and lifts the member of the Corporation in a suplex, bringing him down hard. Kurrgan celebrates before Austin decks him with a flying forearm. The clock sounds.

Entry #17: Goldust

The bizarre one enters, leaving the Head he stole from Al Snow at ringside, and dodges a clothesline from Austin, kicking him in the gut and delivering a swinging neck breaker. Ken Shamrock grabs him and after a few knee strikes whips him against the ropes, preparing for a back body drop. Goldust manages to halt himself and fall to the mat, delivering a strong uppercut which nearly sends Shamrock spiraling. He finishes the job with a bulldog. Goldust gets up from the bulldog and receives a big boot to the face courtesy of Kurrgan. Kurrgan lifts him and runs for the ropes. He gets Goldust over the top rope, but the bizarre one lands on the apron and punches the Oddity's face twice before biting his head. Kurrgan screams and knocks Goldust onto his side with a hard fist. Goldust rolls back in as Kurrgan backs into an atomic drop from Steve Austin. Goldust goes for a DDT, but Austin counters it into a back slam. He follows up with an elbow drop.

Entry #18: Road Dogg

Road Dogg runs into the fray and immediately does shake, rattle, and roll with Ken Shamrock. He punches Austin in the gut and goes for a pumphandle slam, but somehow the rattlesnake slips out and clotheslines the second entrant from DX. Goldust and Kurrgan are seen striking up an alliance and they target Austin. They lay into him and then get him about third way over the top rope. Their effort gets him further over before Goldust decides to dump both Austin and Kurrgan. His over-eagerness results in a failure as both opponents fight back and knock him onto his back. Meanwhile Shamrock has been trying to eliminate Road Dogg. This ends when the half of the New Age Outlaws kicks the Corporate member in the groin he knocks him onto his back and hits him with his specialized knee drop. Austin grabs Kurrgan for the stunner, but the oddity overpowers him and rams him into the nearest ring post. The timer ticks down to zero.

Entry #19: Al Snow

Snow is about to enter the ring when he sees Head left at ringside. He goes for it, but Goldust slips under the bottom rope and hits him from behind, forcing him into the ring. Goldust stomps at Al Snow. Road Dogg beats on Austin in a corner. Kurrgan goes for a big boot on Shamrock, only to have his leg caught. Kurrgan is flipped over onto his front and held in the ankle lock. He screams and scrambles for the ropes, quickly climbing up. Shamrock releases his leg by slamming it against the mat. Kurrgan grimaces and holds his leg in pain, easy prey for Shamrock. He is flipped over the top rope and hits the floor.

Kurrgan is eliminated.

Shamrock knocks down Road Dogg and goes for Austin himself. Al Snow turns the tide against Goldust, dodging a clothesline and connecting with a heel kick. He lifts Goldust and hits him with the snow plow. He exits the ring and grabs head, celebrating his reunion.

Entry #20: Test

The second entrant from the Corporation runs in and downs Road Dogg with a big boot. He grabs Goldust and hits him with a pumphandle slam. Austin knocks Shamrock back and goes for a stunner, but Test intervenes. He and Shamrock double suplex the rattlesnake and pick him up, hurling him over the top rope. Austin hangs on with just one hand on the middle rope. Test goes for a big boot on him, but he catches the leg and pulls it down, making Test hit the top rope with his groin. Austin knocks back Shamrock with a hard right and starts bouncing the rope up and down, adding to Test's pain. Al Snow, who recently reentered, is hitting Road Dogg and Goldust with Head. He sets Head down in a corner and goes for a clothesline on Road Dogg. Road Dogg ducks and almost sends him sailing to his elimination. Ken Shamrock tries to eliminate Goldust while Austin and Test get back inside the ring and duke it out. The clock sounds.

Entry #21: Droz

Still in Legion of Doom attire, Droz enters with a spear to Shamrock. He lifts Goldust and sends him crashing down with a powerbomb. He knocks down Test and targets Austin, wanting the reward money. Austin quickly prevents elimination gets his new opponent with a neck breaker. Test hits Austin in the back and chokes him on the ropes. Road Dogg and Ken Shamrock fight each other while Al Snow tries to eliminate Goldust. Droz puts some distance between himself and Test and then attacks the Corporate member with a running lariat. He lifts Austin and tries to get him over the top rope. The rattlesnake hangs onto the rope until Test frees him with a punch to Droz's head. Ken Shamrock applies a standing armbar to Road Dogg to wear him down. Goldust and Al Snow grab Head and have a game of tug-of-war.

Entry #22: Billy Gunn

The other half of the New Age Outlaws limps into the ring, still hurting from his Intercontinental title match earlier in the night. Ken Shamrock releases Road Dogg to go after him and kicks him in the ankle. Gunn falls down and Shamrock goes for the ankle lock. Road Dogg comes to the rescue and knocks down Shamrock. He helps Billy Gunn up and they chop away at Shamrock. Al Snow has won his tug-of-war over Head and has knocked Goldust senseless. He attacks Road Dogg with it. The New Age Outlaws turn on Snow and after a brief beatdown hurl him out of the ring, along with Head.

Al Snow is eliminated.

The NAO then goes after Test. Road Dogg gives him a solid punch and Gunn hits him with the Fameasser. They go for an elimination, but Shamrock intervenes, resulting in a DX vs. Corporation struggle by the ropes. At the same time Droz and Goldust team up on Austin. The clock sounds.

Entry #23: Edge

Edge drop kicks Goldust and Droz and goes for Austin, choking him as he tries to push him over the top rope. Goldust and Droz refocus their attention on the other participants. Goldust grabs Shamrock and delivers an uppercut followed by a DDT. Droz goes after Billy Gunn and whips him off the ropes, hitting him with a jumping shoulder thrust on the rebound. He goes for the elimination, but Road Dogg rushes to his partner's aid. Droz gets suplexed by the two and is then rushed over the top rope.

Droz is eliminated.

Billy Gunn grabs Shamrock and lifts him up, but his injured ankle gives way and he collapses to the mat. Road Dogg clotheslines Shamrock. Edge goes for the Edgecution, but Austin counters with a body slam. Gunn targets the rattlesnake and despite his foot injury pulls off a suplex. Test big boots Goldust and Edge simultaneously.

Entry #24: Val Venis

Venis does his little towel dance before heading out to the ring. He delivers a high knee to Road Dogg. He picks up Goldust and drives him into the mat with a piledriver. He stands over the bizarre one and stretches his arms out, then doing his sexy dance before kneeling down and punching his opponent in the face repeatedly. Edge tries to head scissors Test over the top rope, but to no avail. Steve Austin is starting to crumple under Billy Gunn's determined attack, but then stomps on his opponent's foot, setting him up for an elimination.

Billy Gunn is eliminated.

Val Venis hits Shamrock with a half nelson slam. Austin gives the Road Dogg the stunner to the audience's cheers before Goldust bulldogs him and hits him with a scoop slam. Edge hangs precariously above the floor, struggling to keep his feet up as Test stomps on his hands and arms.

Entry #25: Triple H

Triple H, the leader of DX, speeds into the ring and beats down Test. He whips Goldust off the ropes and prepares for a back body drop, only to get an uppercut to the face. It is now Triple H who is whipped off the ropes, but Goldust makes the same mistake and is hit with a knee smash. Triple H goes crazy with spinebusters to everybody, really working up the crowd. Test hits him in the head with a clothesline and shoves him against the ropes with his foot. He goes for a big boot, but Triple H dodges him and he nearly goes to the floor under his own momentum. He regains his footing on the apron, only to be guillotined choke by DX's leader and sent backwards.

Test is eliminated.

Triple H goes for the pedigree on Shamrock, who counters the move into a back body drop. Val Venis whips Austin off the ropes and goes for a clothesline, but misses. Austin returns with a Lou Thesz press. Edge spears Road Dogg.

Entry #26: Big Bossman

Big Bossman enters with his night stick and hits Steve Austin with it repeatedly. He drives the rattlesnake to the ropes, but the first entrant powers up and beats him back with punches. He gives the now wobbly Bossman the fingers and goes for a stunner, only to be pulled off by Val Venis, who makes a sloppy elimination attempt. Bossman recovers and beats on Goldust, joined in by Shamrock. They whip the bizarre one off the ropes and hit him with a double chop block. They eliminate the exhausted Goldust.

Goldust is eliminated.

Big Bossman's stick is knocked out of his hand by Road Dogg, who seeks retribution for his defeat earlier in the night. Triple H grabs Shamrock and hurls him at the topes. Shamrock goes over the top rope, but immediately slips back in. Edge spears Venis from behind, trying to have Austin to himself. He repeatedly kicks him and starts lifting him over the top rope, only for Venis to recover and put him in a sleeper hold. Venis lets go of Edge and turns to Austin, who gives him the stunner.

Entry #27: Tiger Ali Singh

Singh immediately makes an impact by interrupting Austin's elimination attempt on Val Venis. His lackey Babu hovers at ringside. Tiger Ali Singh goes for his finishing neck breaker, but Austin breaks out of his hold and clotheslines him. Babu gets on the apron to distract Austin, who just shoves him off and into the audience barrier. Singh takes advantage of the distraction to apply a camel clutch. Meanwhile Triple H is on another rampage, hitting several opponents with knee smashes. Bossman stops him a spinebuster. Shamrock and Bossman lift Triple H and go for the ropes, but Road Dogg performs a low clothesline, knocking their legs out from under them. He and Triple H high five before Dogg turns on his partner, proving that it's every man for himself. Shamrock gets up in a corner and is charged by Edge. He reacts in time and sends the member of the Brood flying out of the ring.

Edge is eliminated.

The seven in-ring participants continue to batter each other as the Rumble clock counts down to zero.

Entry #28: Mark Henry

The big man eagerly gets in and runs into people with his body mass, bowling them over. Shamrock charges him and is hit with a power slam for his troubles. Mark Henry lifts Val Venis and hits him with a backbreaker. Henry then starts lifting opponents with gorilla presses, dropping them hard to the mat. He lifts Austin up, but this time goes for an elimination. Road Dogg wants the elimination for himself and dives into Henry's knee, causing him to stumble. Steve Austin drops to the mat and goes for a stunner while Road Dogg is dragged away by Big Bossman. Mark Henry counters the stunner and hits Austin with the world's strongest slam. Triple H and Val Venis team up on the big man, trying to get the larger opponent over the top rope. Henry successfully resists and delivers a strong head butt to Venis than Triple H. Tiger Ali Singh chops away at Shamrock in a corner.

Entry #29: Kane

The arena goes dark before flames suddenly shoot up. Kane walks menacingly towards the ring, adjusting the glove on his right hand. Upon entering the Road Dogg charges him and is caught in a choke hold. Kane lifts him up and sends him crashing to the floor.

Road Dogg is eliminated.

Kane chokeslams Bossman and then does the same to Val Venis. He pulls Triple H off of Mark Henry and sends him on his back with an uppercut. Steve Austin charges him and delivers a few punches before Kane chokeslams him as well. The big red machine pulls Singh off of Shamrock and punches him down. He hits Shamrock with a walking side slam and goes for a boot on Mark Henry. Henry catches his leg, but Kane pulls off an enziguri to everyone's surprise. Tiger Ali Singh jumps onto his back with a camel clutch, only for the latest entrant to run backwards into a ring post, loosening Singh's hold. Kane wraps his hands around his head and flings him to the floor.

Tiger Ali Singh is eliminated.

Kane whips Austin into a corner and hits him with knee thrusts and uppercuts. Everyone else ignores the dominant monster and separate into their own little fights, with Big Bossman against Mark Henry and Triple H in a three way with Venis and Shamrock. The clock sounds.

Entry #30: Chyna

Next: It is now down to eight competitors. Big Bossman, Chyna, Kane, Ken Shamrock, Mark Henry, Steve Austin, Triple H, or Val Venis will win and go on to Wrestlemania's main event. Who will win?


	4. Royal Rumble Match part 3

Royal Rumble Match, Part 3

Chyna walks in with confidence. She delivers punches to Ken Shamrock and then hits him with a sleeper slam. Val Venis gives her a dismissive look, makes an inappropriate gesture, and turns away. Chyna, not pleased by this disrespect, whips out a low blow that makes Venis' eyes go incredibly wide with pain. Venis falls face first into the mat. Chyna clotheslines Big Bossman and sees Mark Henry recovering in a corner. She performs her handspring elbow smash on the big man and grabs him by his wrestling garb, hurling him over the top rope to many cheers.

Mark Henry eliminated.

Chyna taunts Henry and turns into a brutal clothesline from Big Bossman.

Chyna is eliminated.

Triple H is furious at seeing how his girlfriend was eliminated and rushes for Bossman, driving him into the mat and delivering a flurry of fists. Shamrock kicks him in the back, helping the Bossman turn the tide. Big Bossman puts his feet on Triple H and scrapes them off his face. He then picks up the leader of DX and rams his face into the turnbuckle four times before hitting him with an atomic drop.

Kane grabs Ken Shamrock and goes for a chokeslam, but the former UFC fighter fights his way out of the chokehold and delivers a roundhouse kick to the big red machine. Kane staggers a bit, but quickly regains his composure and knees Shamrock. He flings him into a corner and hits him with a running knee. Shamrock crumples to a sitting position and receives a series of stomps to his body.

Val Venis whips Steve Austin off the ropes and hits him with a shoulder block. He delivers a scoop slam to the heavily exhausted Austin and ascends to the turnbuckle. He comes off with the money shot, but Austin lifts his knees in the nick of time and Venis rolls off holding his ribs. Big Bossman rushes to Shamrock's aid and applies a sleeper hold to Kane. Kane leaves Shamrock and tries to shake off the corporate enforcer. Triple H helps with a knee to Bossman's back. Triple H knee smashes Bossman and clotheslines him over the top rope. Bossman hangs on while Triple H and Shamrock are both grabbed around the throat by Kane. Kane lifts them up and delivers chokeslams.

Val Venis misses a running boot in Austin and turns into stone cold stunner. He is tosses over the top rope.

Val Venis is eliminated.

Austin collapses to the mat, his iron man performance getting to him. McMahon at the commentator's booth looks pleased and screams for somebody to eliminate his arch-nemesis. However, the superstars are preoccupied with Kane. Bossman saves Shamrock form elimination by the monster. Steve Austin forms an unlikely partnership to drive the big red machine against the ropes. Shamrock joins in to make it a triple team. Triple H grabs the Bossman, who immediately responds with a low blow and rushes the final DX participant towards the ropes, tossing him over.

Big Bossman goes back to triple team Kane, but only one of Triple H's feet has touched the floor. Bossman seems oblivious to this despite the audience's reaction. Triple H quickly gets back and grabs Bossman again, kicking him twice in the gut and delivering the pedigree. Bossman is disposed of.

Big Bossman is eliminated.

It is down to a final four of Kane, Ken Shamrock, Steve Austin, and Triple H. Shamrock has been in the match for over twenty-five minutes while Austin has been in it since the beginning, reaching the fifty minute mark. Triple H helps in the attempt to eliminate Kane, but the monster quickly powers up and sends all of the other finalists back with hard punches. He grabs Austin and hurls him over the top rope. The audience goes wild as Austin almost careens into an elimination, barely hanging on. Kane whips Triple H off of the ropes and hits him with a tilt-a-whirl slam. Shamrock leaps onto his back and executes a choke hold. This causes Kane to stumble about and fight for air. Austin makes matters worse for him by kicking and punching at his body.

Triple H and Austin help Shamrock steer Kane towards the ropes, but the big red machine powers up again and loosens Shamrock's hold, sending him dropping to the mat. Kane throws Triple H and Austin over the top rope. They hang on and after getting back in turn on each other. Austin goes for a Lou Thesz press, but Triple H dodges him, making Austin land on the mat. The rattlesnake gets up and turns into a knee smash. Triple H delivers a snap suplex. He lifts Austin for another suplex, this time dropping him on the other side of the ropes. The first entrant catches the ropes and headbutts Triple H before sliding into the ring.

Ken Shamrock has been holding his own against Kane with running strikes and kicks. He puts Kane in a cradle hold and slams the larger participant. Kane slowly gets up and Shamrock goes for a choke hold, hoping to wear down the big red machine. Kane gives him a snapmare instead and whips himself off the ropes with a drop kick to the sitting Shamrock. Kane body presses him and throws him to the floor.

Ken Shamrock is eliminated.

Triple H abandons a beat down of Austin to go after Kane, hitting him with a jumping knee. Kane doesn't budge. Triple H bounces himself off the ropes for another knee, but Kane boots him in the middle of the charge. He picks him up and hurls him at the ropes. Triple H gets tangled in them and as he unties himself Austin comes to the rescue, delivering a very fast series of fists. Kane tries to strike the rattlesnake, but he dodges him and bounces off the opposite ropes. Kane turns into a Lou Thesz press. Austin and Triple H lift the monster and run him towards the ropes. Kane manages to stop himself and drives both opponents into the mat with face busters.

He pulls up Triple H by the arm and lifts him onto his shoulder. He walks menacingly towards the ropes, but Triple H fights his way out of his grip, ending up behind him. Kane turns around and is kicked hard in the gut, being bent over. Triple H sets him up for the pedigree, but Kane snaps his body up straight, grabbing the surviving member of DX in the process and sending him out of the match.

Triple H is eliminated.

The audience is now very wild. It is down to the most monstrous participant and Steve Austin, who refuses to give up despite nearly an hour of heavy punishment. He sees Kane coming towards him and out of nowhere downs the beast with a stunner. Both finalists lay on the mat, with Austin struggling to get up using the ropes. Before he can fully do so Kane sits up to a chorus of cheers and boos. The audience is impressed with his inhuman abilities, but want Austin to win. To their shock Kane launches a fireball from his wrist which Austin manages to duck.

In desperation Austin and hits Kane with a clothesline that actually sends the monster flying back. Steve Austin tries to ignore his pain and rushes to capitalize, only to be caught in a chokehold. Kane lifts him high, but the rattlesnake, grabs a hold of the top rope, preventing himself from being slammed. Kane sees a better opportunity and sends Austin in the opposite direction.

Steve Austin lands on the apron and is almost sent to the floor when he is hit by an uppercut. Vince McMahon rushes to ringside to pull him off the apron, but the referees stop him. McMahon yells at them, threatening to fire them. Austin kicks him in the back of the head to applause, but the distraction allows Kane to grab him by the throat. Kane boots Austin and lifts him high. His elimination is imminent. But somehow Austin gets a burst of strength and pulls Kane down, landing on the apron and levering the big red machine to the floor.

Kane is eliminated.

Steve Austin wins his third consecutive rumble! He celebrates while taunting McMahon, who is furious. The Corporation returns to the ring to attack Austin, but he manages to hit each member with a stunner until the Rock grabs him from behind and delivers the rock bottom. If the Rock can hold onto the World Title by Wrestlemania it will be him against Steve Austin.


	5. Final Stats

Final Stats

Entry Order (Ringtime)

Steve Austin (50:21)

Vince McMahon (6:39)

Blue Meanie (0:21)

D'Lo Brown (15:38)

Owen Hart (14:52)

Gillberg (0:07)

Dan Severn (7:09)

Steve Blackman (5:39)

Golga (2:30)

X-Pac (7:12)

Mabel (3:54)

Jeff Jarrett (5:56)

The Godfather (1:03)

Gangrel (1:02)

Ken Shamrock (28:12)

Kurrgan (5:42)

Goldust (14:10)

Road Dogg (16:49)

Al Snow (5:09)

Test (8:42)

Droz (3:43)

Billy Gunn (3:32)

Edge (7:21)

Val Venis (11:12)

Triple H (14:34)

Big Bossman (9:09)

Tiger Ali Singh (4:08)

Mark Henry (3:40)

Kane (9:38)

Chyna (0:47)

Elimination Order

Blue Meanie by Steve Austin

Gillberg by Vince McMahon

Vince McMahon by Steve Austin

Golga by Steve Austin

Steve Blackman by Hart & Mabel

Dan Severn by Hart & Mabel

The Godfather by Mabel

Mabel by Austin, Brown, Gangrel, Hart, Jarrett, & X-Pac

D'Lo Brown by Owen Hart

Gangrel by X-Pac

X-Pac by Hart & Jarrett

Owen Hart by Steve Austin

Jeff Jarrett by Steve Austin

Kurrgan by Ken Shamrock

Al Snow by Gunn & Road Dogg

Droz by Gunn & Road Dogg

Billy Gunn by Steve Austin

Test by Triple H

Goldust by Bossman & Shamrock

Edge by Ken Shamrock

Road Dogg by Kane

Tiger Ali Singh by Kane

Mark Henry by Chyna

Chyna by Big Bossman

Val Venis by Steve Austin

Big Bossman by Triple H

Ken Shamrock by Kane

Triple H by Kane

Kane by Steve Austin

Steve Austin wins

Elimination Count

Big Bossman: 1 (1)

Billy Gunn: (2)

Chyna: 1

D'Lo Brown: (1)

Gangrel: (1)

Jeff Jarrett: (2)

Kane: 4

Ken Shamrock: 2 (1)

Mabel: 1 (2)

Owen Hart: 1 (4)

Road Dogg: (2)

Steve Austin: 8 (1)

Triple H: 2

Vince McMahon: 1

X-Pac: 1 (1)

Most Eliminations: Steve Austin at 9

Runners-up: Owen Hart at 5/Kane at 4

Iron Man: Steve Austin at 50:21

Runner-up: Ken Shamrock at 28:12

Shortest Time: Gillberg at 0:07

Longest Time without an Elimination: Goldust at 14:10

Shortest Time with an Elimination: Chyna at 0:47


End file.
